Pier fishing is a popular form of fishing where the fisherman or woman uses one or more fishing poles or rods from a pier to catch fish. A variety of tackle, bait, and poles or rods may be used, including multiple pole systems. In many instances, the fisherman or woman will cast a line, and then prop the rod or pole against the pier railing rather than holding the rod or pole. Unsecured rods or poles, however, can easily fall over or be pulled into the water. Possible techniques for attempting to secure the rod or pole, such as using tape or rope, however, cause problems as the tape or rope interferes with the free run of the fishing line, takes too long to install after a cast is made, and takes too long to remove when a fish strikes the lure. Mechanical holders that are mounted (such as on a boat) also are known, but require mounting in a fixed location, which is usually not possible or not permitted on a pier, and also are limited to a particular location once mounted, thereby preventing the fisherman or woman from moving from place to place on the pier, or to another pier.
Accordingly, what is needed is a means to secure a pole or rod in place on a pier that can be quickly attached and quickly removed.